Bad Mans
Bad Mans: Is the second episode of the first series of The Wrong Mans Previous: Wrong Mans Next: Dead Mans Written by James Corden and Mathew Baynton Cast * Mathew Baynton as Sam Pinkett * James Corden as Phil Bourne * Sarah Solemani as Lizzie Green * Tom Basden as Noel Ward * Paul Cawley as Alan * Chandeep Uppal as Sabrina * Dawn French as Linda Bourne * Nick Moran as Nick Stevens * Emilia Fox as Scarlett Stevens * David Calder as Mr. Reid * Benedict Wong as Mr Lau * Andrew Koji as Jason Lau * Christina Chong as May Wu * Jim Field Smith-Director Plot Wheel-chair confined Sam Pinkett and Phil Bourne are kidnapped. They learn that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, as they were mistaken for the man with ransom money to trade for the wife of a businessman that's been kidnapped. The man with the money was to be picked up at a hospital near where Sam and Phil worked and where a car victim (who's car crash was witnessed only by Sam, who called the ambulance for him). Sam and Phil realize that a cellphone, with a ransom message that was found near the car accident sight, isn't in fact the car victim's. As the two exit the hospital, they are kidnapped. Now Nick Stevens screams at Sam and Phil demanding to know where the money is. Even though Sam and Phil aren't working for Stevens, he decides to send them into the kidnappers hands to turn over the money. Nick drives his captives to the ally where the kidnappers are holding his wife. Nick sends Sam down an ally to face the the kidnappers, who happen to be keeping Stevens's wife in their mobile "Headquarters", gang van. Sam escapes being shot, when he realizes that the kidnappers had circled their van with a liquid flammable line, by igniting the circle with a match and springing up and running from his wheelchair, (Sam had been mistaken as an amputee patient back at hospital, and was unable to feel his legs for the past hours due to the spinal anesthetic that was administered to him before Phil ran into theater to save him. Sam then stole a wheelchair to get around while waiting for the anesthetic to wear off). Unfortunately one of the gang members follows Sam into the car, which has only Phil in it now. Stevens is over watching this whole scene and has one of his men attempt to shoot the gang leader, until Sam lights the fire. While Sam drives, Phil wrestles with the gang member, who got into the car at the last minute. Sam drives to Phil's home, meanwhile Phil knocks the gang member unconscious using a canister. Phil quickly picks up a box of things to bring with them, when the gang member regains consciousness and begins to wrestle with Sam. Sam drives to their work. On an abandoned floor, with the gang member all tied up, Sam and Phil heave a sigh of little relief. As Sam begins to plan what to do next, he looks over to see Phil turn the tied up man onto his stomach and pull down his pants. Phil begins to slap the mans butt in claims that that's the first thing you do with a hostage, is humiliate them. Sam saves the man's dignity by yelling at Phil that they aren't holding a hostage, that they just happen to have a hostage and tells Phil to pull up the man's pants. The man begins to argue about being hostage and before they can put tape over his mouth, he tells them that he's the nephew of the Leader of the kidnapping group. The man turns out to be Jason Lau, the young nephew of Mr.Lau, leader of kidnapping Stevens's wife. Sam and Phil tie Jason to a pipe and fall asleep there. They are woken early in the morning to Jason in silent agony. They remove the tape over his mouth and Jason tells them that he has to go to the bathroom. Sam walks away from the scene into the office floors with a feces bag that Jason used to go to the bathroom, trying to dispose of it. Unfortunately as Sam walks out into the hallway, Lizzie catches him, surprised to see that Sam came to work earlier than usual. When Lizzie questions the bad smell, Sam tells her that she's smelling his fart. Sam ends up attending a meeting that morning with Phil and the hostage hidden only a few meters away, in the same room. When the hostage hits Phil with his head, Phil lets out a moan in pain trying to cover up his scream as well as giving the tied up Jason the middle finger. Sam improvises the sound by interrupting the meeting, claiming he's got an idea. Noel, a fellow employee who is very nosey and doesn't seem to be on good terms with Sam, watches Sam (who has to awkwardly improvise the awful sound that spontaneously came up). After the meeting Noel makes fun of Sam for what happened during the meeting. Sam is told that someone has come to see him. Mr. Lau, the gang leader, confronts Sam, showing that Sam left a data card at their "last meeting".